Ted
Ted is a demonic entity that once was the master deity of a small tribe in Borneo that fell beneath the waves long ago. He has since tried to regain some semblance of power ever since. With the advent of the internet, Ted found a new way to obtain the respect he has for so long deserved... From the original Reddit post, from user /u/deleted: "So, I tried this last week... it really works! Go into the bathroom at either midnight or 3 AM and put some kind of "offering" on the closed toilet seat. This must be something very personal in order for this to work. It will almost always work if the offering is a drop or more of human blood. I used my high school class ring, which disappeared after the ritual. Just take a towel and get it so that it's soaking wet. Stand in the running shower with all your clothes on and all the lights off and face the shower curtain, which should be closed. Place the towel over your head so that you can't see anything at all. Light a candle and hold it up in front of your face so you can kinda see the glow through the towel. '' ''Be careful... if the candle gets wet and goes out at any time during the ritual, you'll supposedly never see light again. Wait for a while. Nothing will happen for a good long time, but eventually you will see shapes in the light that look like someone is coming up to you. Then, just call out "Teddy, Teddy, can you come to play?" and something should happen immediately. If he's happy with you, Teddy will throw the towel off, and you will see him on the other side of the shower curtain. You can talk to him and he will answer questions, and when you are done, just say "Teddy, Teddy, I'm done for now" to make him leave. I don't know what happens if he isn't happy with you, but my friend Tom who introduced me to this game was found dead in his shower a week ago, wrapped up in the shower curtain. His cause of death was suffocation with a towel, and the police found a dollar bill on his toilet seat. Don't ever try to see him on the other side of the curtain, either. Also, they say if Ted enjoys talking to you and you ask him to leave too early, he'll get upset and jealous and start to visit you in your dreams. Just like in real life, you have to invite him to come talk. If you don't, they say that he'll wrap your blankets around your head and suffocate you to death. The best way to avoid this is to make sure you ask him questions like "Are you ready to go?" before dismissing him. Also, Teddy can only talk to one person at a time. They say he'll visit everybody who calls him, but he'll only stay and talk with whoever has the best offering. Now that I think about it, the day last week when I first talked to Teddy was the day Tom was found dead..."